


Packing

by Dee_Laundry



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: About John Watson's Cock, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sherlock Holmes Has Feelings, Trans Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-13 18:01:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29032845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dee_Laundry/pseuds/Dee_Laundry
Summary: John Watson has a massive, humongous cock.  Also some that are in the average range and a few smaller than the average.  (Including a specially curved one that vibrates.)  None of those are Sherlock's favourite, however.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Comments: 36
Kudos: 99
Collections: SmallDickFics





	Packing

John Watson has a massive, humongous cock. Also some that are in the average range and a few smaller than the average. (Including a specially curved one that vibrates.) None of those are Sherlock's favourite, however.

His favourite is the warm dusky pink one that’s part of John, with John’s skin and blood and nerves. The one that Sherlock sometimes has to go looking for in the thicket of John’s golden pubic hair, a quest he pursues most doggedly— No. Wait. It’s not a quest. It’s a _pilgrimage_.

A pilgrimage, a sacred trip so that Sherlock can experience the divinity of John’s cock, can worship with breath, lips, and tongue.

Sherlock longs continually to spend hours there, face pressed into John’s pelvis, kissing, sucking, teasing, mapping every millimetre and revelling in John’s pleasured reactions. Sherlock even fell asleep there once, with John’s cock between his lips and John’s sated snores ringing in his ears.

John Watson is very talented in employing his massive, humongous cock (and the average and smaller and vibrating ones) for Sherlock’s sexual pleasure. Very talented indeed; Sherlock is always, always satisfied with John’s performance.

None of those activities are Sherlock’s favourite, however.

His favourite is when John’s in the mood for frottage. When naked John grabs naked Sherlock around the waist and pushes that lovely warm hard natural cock against Sherlock’s, sliding slowly from base to head and back again. Oh, oh, Sherlock can hardly breathe when that happens, most definitely cannot move for fear of disrupting John’s perfect, perfect rhythm. Slow and slow and slow until they’re both keyed up almost beyond bearing and then John snaps his hips in fast short strokes right against Sherlock’s frenulum, where he’s most sensitive. Usually by this point Sherlock is begging or babbling or whining, and John coos, “Almost, almost. Just hold out a little longer for me, baby,” and Sherlock always does because against the vibrations of John coming is the best possible place for Sherlock to begin his own orgasm.

And if one of John’s other cocks happens to be up Sherlock’s bum at the time, well, it’s a bonus.


End file.
